Song Switching
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: (OneShot) Dee and Ryo have a cute little moment in the kitchen. Its kinda a SongFic and has hardly any plot. Just read and enjoy


Title- Song Switching (One Shot)

Rated- a light PG-13 (For my obsession for cursing and kissing scenes.)

Disclaimer- I don't own FAKE nor the song.

Note: This story has absolutely no plot whatsoever and has nothing to do with the other story I'm writing. This was just to my amusement. So sit back and enjoy a realy sappy moment between Ryo and Dee.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dee turns on the radio in the living room to find "Anarchy in the UK" was on the radio. His face lights up. '_No fucking way! I haven't heard this song in years!' _He thinks as he cranked it up.

"Dee! Turn that stuff down!" Ryo yells from the kitchen.

Dee sticks out his lip in sadness. "But RYOOOO, its my favorite song!" Dee wines.

Bikky walks in and slams his foot on Dee's, making him yelp in pain. "You heard him; turn your rock shit down, pervert." He growls. "No one in this damn house likes it."

"BIKKY I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Dee yells and chases him to his room. He was beating on Bikky's door when he heard the radio change. "RYOOOOOOO! It wasn't over yet, Dude!" He wines again.

Dee ran out to see his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. "It was practically over, Dee." He says. "And besides, I wanna listen to a song."

Dee grunts and folds his arms. "Well, what did you have in mind?" He asks.

Ryo bends over to look at the CDs and Dee checks out his ass. Dee grinned. '_With an ass like that, I'll listen to Barbara Strizeand for him!' _He thinks_. _Ryo stands up and hands him a cd. "Here." He says and smiles.

Dee groans. He was holding Jewel's latest cd, '0304.' "If where gonna listen to her, couldn't we listen to her angry shit?" Dee asks, trying to compromise.

Ryo rolls his eyes and snatches back the cd. "Fine! Sense you ALWAYS have to have your way..." He growls and grabs 'Pieces of You.' He slaps it into Dee's hand and went back to the kitchen.

Dee's eyes sadden a bit. '_He is right. I do always get what I want.' _He thinks. He put on the cd and went straight to "Near You Always." He went into the kitchen and put his arms around the older man's waist. He kissed the back of his head.

"_Please don't say I love you_

_Those words touch me much too deeply_

_And they make my core tremble_

_Don't think you realize the power you have over me_

_And please don't come so close_

_It makes me want you to be near me always..."_

"This song reminds me a lot like you use to act." Dee says, smiling.

"**Use to act.** I broke out of my shell, and its all your fault." He jokes.

"You say it like it's a **BAD** thing."

Ryo chuckles. "Your just paranoid."

"_Please don't kiss me so sweet_

_It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow_

_And please don't touch me like that_

_It makes every embrace seem pale and shallow..."___

Dee yanks Ryo into his arms. He starts to sway with the music. Ryo slightly fights. "Dee, I can't dance and cook dinner." He says, putting his arms around him. "It's gonna burn."

Dee leans over and turns it on low. "See now you can dance with me for the rest of the song." He says. Ryo rests his head on Dee's shoulder and sighed. Dee looks at his lover in question. "Is something wrong?"

Ryo shake his head and smiles. "No. The song just seems to of hit me a little close to home." He says, quietly.

Dee smiles and kisses his cheek. "I gotcha." He says.

"_Please don't look at me like that_

_It just makes me want you to be near me always_

_Please don't bring me flowers_

_They only whisper the sweet things you'd say_

_Don't try to understand me_

_Your hands already know too much anyway_

_It makes me want you to be near me always..."_

Ryo ran his hands on Dee's back and leans back to look him in the face. He leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. Tears stung his eyes. He never knew a song could affect someone so much.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Dee." He whispers in his ear.

"I think it's the other way around, babe." Dee says and leans in to kiss him. He starts off slow by just barely touching lips but then he gets rougher and pulled him closer. He licks Ryo's lower lip for him to open his mouth. He slowly slips his tongue in and Ryo's tongue massages Dee's. When they broke for much needed air, Ryo sighed and smiled. He got as close as he could to his lover and closed his eyes.

"_And when you look in my eyes_

_Please know my heart is in your hands_

_It's nothing that I understand_

_But in your arms you have complete power over me_

_So be gentle if you please, 'cause_

_Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth_

_And it makes me want you to be near me always_

_I want to be near you always_

_I want to be near you always_

_I want to be near you always."_

The song ends and Dee let go of Ryo's warm embrace. "That was nice." Dee says, softly and smiling brightly.

Ryo wipes his eyes and Dee frowns. Ryo laughed slightly. "Look at me, getting all worked up about a song." He says, smiling slightly.

Dee pulls him back into his arms one last time, kissing him passionately. When they broke, they where both breathing heavy and staring deeply into each other's eyes. "It's ok. You know it's a good song when you cry." Dee says.

"Dee..." Ryo says breathless and desire was glazing his eyes.

Dee lifts Ryo's chin to look him in the eye once more. "I'd love to bang you right on this counter but like you said, the dinner will burn." He says and Ryo's cheeks became pink.

The next song was turned off and both men looked out the door. Bikky was putting in a cd. "Hey Brat! We where listing to that!" Dee growls.

"If I have to see you to making out to another crappy, sappy song; I think I'm gonna blow chunks." Bikky says, putting in a new cd.

Ryo became a dark red and he went back to cooking his dinner, embarrassed that Bikky saw them. _'We realy need to learn to keep the sappy moments to a minimum with the kid is around.' _Dee thinks and retreats to his and Ryo's room_._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! What's up? I got realy bored and typed this up. This is kinda my b-day present to myself. LOL. I wanted cute fluffy moment between Ryo and Dee and so I took into my own hands and typed one up. I WAS gonna make an NC-17 pointless porno but I changed my mind and made it realy sappy. (If anyone else wants one, I'll make one! Just ask! I have no problem with it! Yeah I'm looking for a reason to make one.) I love that song. (See even us rockers have a soft side.) I was going to use another song, but this one just reminded me of Ryo so much. Does anyone else feel like, 'Wow, this is Ryo all the way?' Maybe I'm just a dork and I look into things too deep. Whelp hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Later.


End file.
